


I'm Yours

by ChangeableConsistency



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/ChangeableConsistency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My current Mirror!fic is dark and makes me want to cry; so I decided to write some Rescue!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Work and Chapter are titles from Jason Mraz's I'm Yours.
> 
> Main characters are consenting adults; references to child prostitution, abuse, etc.

The chill that hit him as he lowered the window went straight through to his bones. He shrugged it off; no time to think about that now, about how someone naive and alone might be keeping warm on a frosty winter night. Most of the street corners he had passed had been empty. He had started to despair finding anyone tonight, much less someone as young as he ~~wanted~~ needed.

The boy approached the window, unwrapping his arms from around his waist; the deep v-neck sweater was thin and lay against his thin frame like a second skin, molding his body like the torn jeans encasing his legs. Kid had to be freezing, but he leaned into the warmth of the car like the different temperatures did affect him, elbows lazy on the sill as he offered a glimpse down the threadbare sweater to his well formed abs. His lips were full and pouty, shiny with gloss to tempt any johns that might pass by. _"And to protect against the icy wind, STDs and other work related hazards,"_ the cynical voice in his head added.

A slow grin curved the lush mouth and he was struck with a bolt of lust as the crystal blue eyes swept his length appreciatively. A pink tongue swept over the plump lower lip, "See anything you like?"

The accent was Midwestern, not quite like home but different enough from the cultured neutrality of the Bay Area for McCoy to take notice. 

"No?" he continued, "It's a cold night and I have a lot to offer." 

He stepped away from the 'car and turned slowing stretching his hands over his head, the right grasping his left wrist as he turned, exposing the skin at the small of his back and drawing the eye down to the well formed ass. As he finished his circle McCoy's eyes' caught a dusting of blond hair leading down from the young hustler's navel down to the undone top button of his jeans. He looked like an artist's model for Sin, and McCoy swallowed dryly. 

"How much for the night?"

There was a flash of worry and then a swift calculating look. The figure he quoted was so small it made the doctor's stomach turn, though it was obvious that the kid was expecting him to negotiate it down.

"Get in," he said as he released the door latch. His immediate acceptance made the kid nervous, so at least he had some common sense. "Do you need to call someone and let them know you'll be awhile?"

"Nah, no pimp," he said with a bit of sneering pride. 

That hadn't exactly been what McCoy had meant. He felt the lingering lust dampen even further as he contemplated the road that must have lead the kid to care so little for his own safety. 

"So... You got a room? This is a nice 'car at all, but if you want all night there's a hourly place around the block?"

McCoy sealed up the window, glad to feel some of the chill dissipate. "I... I have an unusual request," he drawled.

"S'Okay, baby, I'm up for unusual. It will cost you double, and double again if you want to leave any marks. Nothing permanent; nothing that can't be fixed with a dermal re-generator."

McCoy had to grip the the steering wheel as a wave of nausea threatened to overwhelm him and his vision flickered. "No," he said hoarsely, "No, nothing like that.

He paused long enough that the kid started to eye the door. 

"I'm looking for my daughter."


End file.
